Pirates of the Mediterranean
by LittleMissHels
Summary: Lady Annabeth Chase of Athens yearned for adventure. Since she was a little girl, she loved exploring and most importantly, the sea. When she meets a certain handsome black haired and green eyed pirate, Perseus Jackson, the most feared sea captain in the Mediterranean and his crew, her dreams might just come true. But as the saying goes, be careful what you wish for...
1. Prologue

Prologue

Annabeth Chase saw the waves, crashing up and down against the wooden hull of the ship. The Mediterranean was like an angry child throwing a temper tantrum and it doesn't seem like it's going to stop any time soon. Black storm clouds brewed up ahead. It was like Poseidon had a personal vendetta against this ship and its crew.

"All hands on deck!" a voice shouted.

She looked towards the source of the voice, confused. She saw a tall blonde boy, around 18, shouting and waving a golden sword around the place. A beautiful girl with choppy brown hair and a colorful braid stood next to him, spewing orders. Surprisingly, the crew obeyed her every word.

A tall Chinese boy rushed towards starboard, looking out towards something in the distance that was black and unwelcoming. Suddenly, he turned into a large eagle and soared out onto the crow's nest, perching there and looking around. A scrawny boy with rust colored skin and messy black hair rushed around, repairing leaking parts of the ship and fixing some mechanism on a table by a door, possibly a cabin.

"The astrolabe's broken!" he said, hitting it repeatedly with his fist. "We don't have another crystal either."

A girl with chocolate brown curls ran around the place, securing the ropes. Her golden eyes darted around, looking anything else to secure. She smiled when the Chinese boy, still as an eagle, looked down at her from the crow's nest.

"Where's Percy?" the girl with the choppy brown hair asked the blonde boy beside her.

"I don't know, Pipes. Haven't seen him since he dived off. He's a Son of Poseidon. He'll live in his home territory." he replied then shouted. "Secure the cargo! We can't let him have it!"

A sickly and pale boy, possibly the youngest on board glared at the blonde boy. "Why don't you stop shouting, Jason Grace, and start working? We're working our butts off here!"

"Quiet, di Angelo!" a female wearing a Roman cape shouted from the port side. "Otherwise, I'll set Aurum and Argentum on you." two dogs beside the woman growled, their gold and silvery-white fur bristling.

"Sheesh, Reyna. No need to be so defensive." the pale boy said, putting his hands up defensively. Then he simply melted into the shadows like it was completely normal and reappeared up in the poop of the ship.

Something struck from the port side, knocking Reyna off her feet. She quickly pushed herself up and drew her sword, ready to fight. Her brown eyes glittered anger and with a certain hunger. A hunger for blood. The force struck from the port side again and the ship lurched. The boy with the dark and messy curls groaned and marched over towards the table, pressing buttons and pulling levers. But he stopped as the ship lurched again and two pairs of silver eyes glowed from the stormy clouds above.

 _Give me the cargo._ Said a disembodied voice. It was deep and foreboding, like it came from the depths of Tartarus. _Give me the pendant_. _Only then will I let Perseus Jackson go._


	2. Chapter I

Chapter I

The first thought that graced Lady Annabeth Chase of Athens' head when she woke up were two words: Luke Castellan. Her eyes flew open and she allowed a little smile to touch her lips. Trying to get herself out of the tangle of the linen sheets and her pillows, she muttered some very unladylike words under her breath and winced as she managed to pull her hair hard in the process. Finally disentangling herself out of the tangle of sheets and pillows, she raced towards the window and pulled the teal colored curtains open, allowing warm rays of sunlight into her room.

Her stormy gray eyes swept over the view outside, taking in the white marble villas, the amphitheatre in the distance and the palace of the royal family next to the gymnasium. But her gaze lingered on the sea, glittering like diamonds, dotted now and then with the tiny black silhouettes of ships. She put her hands on her hips and smiled, an expression that she rarely had on her face and sighed, feeling that nothing could be any less perfect this morning. She pushed open her window just a tiny bit and took a deep breath.

"Good morning, Athens!" she shouted, cupping her mouth and allowed herself to laugh. This laugh was natural, not forced and high and giggly like her laugh when she was pretending to be entertained with the talk of the other ladies of the court of Athens. One of the workers down in the gardens below looked up and saw her standing by the window and waved.

"Good morning, my Lady. Up so soon?" Katie Gardner said, pushing her brown locks back off her face and leaning against the long-handled spade she had in her hands.

"Good morning, Katie." Annabeth sighed and twirled a stray lock of blonde curly hair. "Isn't today just great?"

Katie nodded knowingly at her expression. "The weather was just the same as yesterday... oh wait, it's that Castellan boy, isn't it?"

Annabeth blushed, her ears turning slightly pink and nodded slowly. Oh! What the Tartarus?! She bit down on her lower lip and put a hand to her forehead. She knew that blushing was a silly thing to do and she hated blushing. It showed people what you were feeling. But of course, since today she would meet him again, she felt like blushing wasn't such a bad thing after all.

"Well, you'd better get ready then, my Lady. You wouldn't want him to wait, now, would you?" Katie winked and headed back off towards the bushes that she was working on. Annabeth sighed and pulled her hair back. She glanced at the _klepsydra_ in the corner of her room and swore swears that could make a sailor blush and quickly ran over to her wardrobe. It was almost midday and she was about to be late for her meeting with Luke Castellan.

Well, it could be a date, couldn't it? A coy little voice said at the back of her head. Annabeth growled, blushed some more and pulled out a teal-colored chiton and a pair of golden sandals, her most expensive pair. This pair alone cost 3000 drachmas; the buckles were gold and the leather was leather imported from Rome. Annabeth wasn't one for fancy chitons, hairstyles or shoes, but today she had to dress her best. Just as she was undressing, three sharp raps came from her door.

"Annabeth? Are you ready yet?" her mother, Lady Helena of Athens shouted, her unnatural and honeyed voice causing Annabeth to shudder.

"Almost, _matera_." Annabeth's voice was muffled from the tangle of her chiton.

"Let me see, Annabeth." Lady Helena said and without invitation, barged in through the door, causing Annabeth to give a small 'eep' and jump backwards, almost tripping on her sandals. Lady Helena Chase of Athens stood in a long purple chiton, complete with a set of ruby jewellery exported from Egypt that had just arrived yesterday. Her pierced ears had an expensive set of matching earrings that swung and reflected the sunlight everywhere when she moved. Her dark red hair was coiled and golden laurel leaves were braided into her hair. She tutted and marched over, pulling at Annabeth's rats nest of hair. "Annabeth!" she scolded, shaking her head. "How in the world are we going to get your hair straightened out now?"

Lady Helena fiddled with Annabeth's hair for a while longer and sighed. She clapped her hands twice and a girl with skin as dark as the night sky, around the age of 14, came in, scowling, her arms crossed. "Lydia. Fix her hair. Now." Lady Helena pointed to Annabeth's hair. Lydia's eyes widened at the mess it was in and ushered Annabeth by her mirror. After half an hour of untangling, brushing, oiling and coiling Annabeth's hair, Lydia was finally done. With her signature scowl still on her face, she bowed low and rushed out of the room, oiled cornrows glistening from the sunlight.

Annabeth patted her hair and buckled her sandals. Marching past her mother who nodded at her appearance, she headed down the stairs, nodded a good morning to her two brothers who were dining in the dining hall and stepped out under the treacherous Greek sun.

A wagon - an expensive one by the looks of it - was waiting beyond the gates and the driver's slack posture immediately straightened when he saw the two women approaching.

"Take us to the agora." Lady Helena said, fished two drachmas out of the fancy pouch she was carrying and placed herself in a very modest and ladylike way on one of the seats. Annabeth kept her head lowered and climbed onto the wagon beside her mother, her heart pounding loudly inside her ears as the wagon started to move beneath her.

She hadn't seen Luke Castellan in years. When he left for Crete, he was a lean young man who has just reached manhood with a peachy golden fuzz growing on his chin. His arms and legs were still lanky, like that of a teenage boy's but his eyes… his sky blue eyes. They were as bright as the sky at noon, perhaps even brighter. Who knows what he will look like now, what kind of person he will be now and what he will think of Annabeth now. Will he still think of me as a friend, or something more? Annabeth thought and started gnawing on her nails, making the little crescents slightly uneven. And all of a sudden, they were here.

The agora was just how she remembered it from her last visit two weeks ago. Citizens of Athens pushed past each other, shouted, bargained and shopped, like they always did. The crazy old potter was banging his head against one of his ceramics again and the Stoll brothers were selling combat gear, their business as prosperous as ever. But of course that didn't stop them from occasionally nicking a drachma from a customer near them.

Travis Stoll pushed a hand through his cinnamon colored hair, blue eyes sparkling with mischief. He caught sight of Annabeth looking his direction from the corner of his eye and waved her over, beaming.

"Good morning, Annabeth." he grinned. "Got any drachmas to donate?"

Annabeth laughed. That was what she liked about Travis Stoll; he was so informal and friendly, unlike the courtiers that she usually surrounds herself with. "Nope, sorry Travis. Left my drachmas at home."

Travis pouted but soon his expression cleared and he lowered his voice. "Any, uh, developments, on the Princess of Syracuse? Any news at all?"

The Princess of Syracuse, Piper McLean, had gone missing a week ago and had quite literally vanished off the face of the Earth. There was no body, no evidence whether she is alive or dead, but the only thing that they found was a lock of brown hair and her expensive jewellery by the docks. Some rumours were spreading that she was captured by a group of ruffians to do whatever they please with her, some said that she drowned herself in the sea, but the most popular one was pirates. At the mere thought of them, Annabeth shuddered.

"No, sorry, Travis. I haven't heard anything from the court for three days." Annabeth said apologetically.

"Oh…" Travis' voice drifted off. He shook his head, trying to shake the thoughts away and looked at Annabeth again. "Anyway, to a lighter topic… do you know a certain Katie Gardner?" he said, shuffling awkwardly on the spot.

Annabeth raised an eyebrow. "Yes, she works for me as a gardener. What do you want with her?"

Travis blushed beet red from his ears to his neck to the roots of his hair. "Well, you see… I have a letter for her."

"Ooh, got yourself a fancy, haven't you, Travis? Who would have thought that the great and independent Travis Stoll got lovesick." Annabeth teased, elbowing him gently in the ribs.

"Says the girl who got herself tripping over her feet and stumbling over her words at the single thought about Luke Castellan." Travis retorted and promptly got a punch on his jaw.

"Shut up!" Annabeth seethed and turned away, marching with purpose towards the end of the agora and towards the docks. "And give me that letter!" Annabeth grabbed the papyrus scroll in his hand and walked away as fast as she could, blushing at the boisterous laughter that belonged to Travis.

Her thoughts were blurred, as was her vision. Her face felt like it was going to explode with heat. She walked faster and faster, until she bumped into a strong and hard chest and she collapsed onto the floor.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" she seethed and pushed her hair, which was falling into her eyes and blocking her vision, away from her face and looked up… only to find herself staring into two sea-green eyes belonging to a young man with messy black hair who was very handsome indeed.

Instead of the apology that she was expecting, Annabeth was met with a furious stare from the young man, whose hands were shaking with fury and eyes were glittering dangerously. He bent down to her height to pick up the things that he had dropped. Annabeth eyed them curiously; strange things they were. There was a telescope, a compass, a metal arm, a glass contraption and a small _klepsydra_ , small enough to fit inside one's palm. But what her gaze lingered on for the longest was the little golden pendant that had fallen onto the ground amidst the other things the young man was carrying. It was in the shape of a trident and the gold glittered in a way normal gold would never have glittered in. The cogs in Annabeth's brain started to turn, but before they could figure something out, the young man pulled her roughly to her feet.

"You're the one who should watch where you're going." he hissed, his tone dangerous and spine-tingling low. "Now no thanks to you, young lady, I'm going to be late and I will have to reset my _klepsydra_ again. I hope you're happy."

The young man bent down to pick up the little pendant that he had left out previously and turned to leave, but Annabeth thrust out her arm to block his way.

His sea green eyes flashed dangerously again, his eyes looking as if a giant sea storm was brewing inside of them. "Out. Of. My. Way."

Annabeth flicked her hair over her shoulder. "No. Not until I get an apology."

A deep and enticing laugh came from the young man in front of her. He shook his head and ran a hand through his messy black hair. Annabeth gulped. "Oh really?" he said, raising a dark eyebrow. "And why should I give you one since you're the one who knocked into me instead of the other way around?"

Annabeth searched for a valid reason, but she was distracted from… well, the general looks of the young man in front of her. He had a strong clean-shaven jaw, lean muscular arms and legs that were either from a lot of exercise or a lot of manual labor. His hands were calloused, most possibly from ropes and he had the distinctive smell of the sea and rough soap on him - a sailor, perhaps? He looked rough, but was good-looking nevertheless. He crossed his arms.

"Well? You're wasting my time here."

"Because… because that is what proper Athenian gentleman should do to a young lady such as myself." Annabeth stammered and wrung her fingers. The young man watched with annoyance with a hint of amusement in his sea green eyes. "Ugh. Just leave." she groaned.

The young man rolled his eyes and pushed past roughly. "I hate you!" Annabeth called after him.

She heard a small chuckle. "Likewise." she heard the young man say and she turned on her heel, even more determined to get to Luke Castellan on time.

 _What a rude man._ She seethed as she walked and muttered intelligible words under her breath. _How dare he treat people like he is superior? Who died and made him the King of Athens?_

"Annabeth?" a voice that she had yearned to hear for years lilted from a distance. Suddenly, all the angry thoughts about the mysterious young man cleared and her knees suddenly felt weak. She looked up into the sparkling blue eyes that she had hoped to see and flung herself into his arms.

"Luke!"


End file.
